world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Backup page
World race.png|Old Logo (2014) fvSvasvas.PNG|Newest Logo (2015) The World Race series was a Youtube stop motion video series by Halofan. There is five videos. in the original series there is many teams that go through the process of elimination to win the entire world race over a series of three legs including the tryouts. In the series there is A few teams each with Four Racers each the teams seen on screen include The Aqua Turbo,Jungle Vines, Teal Seals, Gold Diggers, The Infernos, Violet Comets,The Ironhides, The Ghosts, The Hornets, Sand Surfers, The Reapers, and The Florida Tangerines. In the final race of the original series, there is only 2 teams, the Iron Hides and the Aqua turbo, and all the teams are battling for the best racing team. To see which team wins, watch the videos.Also the official racer list W.R.S. Video is the World Race Series Team Gallery which showcases all Teams andracers in video, aka bit of a Fifth month anniversary. To officially end the entire series for good there is a final finale revealed when the The National American Truck Derby was released, yet this event never happened. Click Timeline to see the full chronological events of the series layed out! 'Known 2014 Teams and racers seen on screen' Full Article:Teams Aqua Turbo: Taylor Kornhoff, Risa Klacke, Mathew Kornhoff, Minda Dumas, and Tonya and Sonya Dumas (Same Car). Florida Tangerines: Chloe Klacke, Janet Kornhoff and William Kornhoff (Same car), Bobby Kornhoff ,Kirk Kornhoff and Kallista Kornhoff(same car), and Gary Kornhoff Violet Comets:Jenna Hinnant, Carol "Great Grandma" Burnes, Jimmel Dumas, and Ally Klacke ,Abby Klacke, and Amy Klacke (Same car). Jungle Vines: Claire Kornhoff, Jessica Messere, Rodney Liles, and Ethan Messere Sand Surfers: Simeon Plummer, Clarence Burnes, Felix Sharkey, and Micheal De Santa. Ghosts:Barrack Obama, Dan Sleckovachi,Chelsie Sleckovachi, and Tom Ravelen. Reapers: Gavin Vyn, Roger Sloe, George Lucas, and Forrest Gump. Hornets: Homeni Kinkaid, Mark Jackson, Lionel Escro, and Han Igwi. Ironhides: Stephanie Dumas, Alexo Dinamixo, Finn Serpa, and Julio Sanchez. Gold Diggers:none Known Teal Seals:none known The Infernos:Emma Klacke, Joe Klacke, Edward Dumas, and Alex Kinkaid, Noah Kinkaid, and Julia Kinkaid(Same Car). 2014 Races and Teams seen in them (With Standings) !SPOILERS AHEAD! World Race 2.0: 1.Aqua Turbo 2.Jungle Vines 3.Violet Comets 4.Florida Tangerines 5.Infernos World Race Championship: 1.Aqua Turbo 2.The Reapers 3.The Ghosts 4.The Hornets 5.The Sand Surfers World Race Finale: 1.Aqua Turbo 2.The Ironhides World Race Extreme: Teams retired and disbanded (Later the team system returns, Twice) Tryouts teams and Racers (These are racers known to have failed the Tryouts races) Aqua Turbo: Juno Anderbon The Infernos:Walt Syndra and Steve Pooncher The Ironhides:Bola Repa Teal Seals:Bob the Builder Gold Diggers:Katie Bornson The Reapers:Tyler Jovanni Violet Comet:Wolfgang Jelan World Race Extreme Main Article:World Race Extreme To finish off the Series and the Summer of 2014, The final race was one after all the teams had gone and many racers retired, though some from the previous races return, most are new. Once again, in this race there is no teams and is free for all and holds the title of the largest Stop motion race in history with 80 cars battling for best RACER, instead of best racing team. Racers in World Race Extreme Link to main article: World Race Serie Extreme Racers Enemies and obstacles For the WRS 2.0 Obstacles/Enemies, most were driven by Characters never heard of anywhere else in the Series (besides Patrick Bennett, a Later member of The Shades). The Giant Mechanical Monster (Oreo the Dog) "The Dinosaur" "The Thing" "The Semi Truck" (Patrick, Abigail, & Wyatt Bennett) "The Cage" Ramp truck The Bus (Jhalin Simpson & Aamir Surani) Vacuum Cleaner Fedex Plane (Jenna Hinnant) The Tank (world race 2.0) "The Slab" (Extreme) The Lionel Truck Also, can you find the easter egg car in the first race. World Race Series, 2015 See main articles: *World Race 2015 *World Race 2015: Part 2 The Videos NOTE:The Videos became a bit choppy once i put them on Youtube, though I noticed the races get faster and smoother the more recent they are, so World race 2.0 and World race tryouts are the choppiness and slowest, just pointing that out.